Davey Richards
Wesley David Richards (born March 1, 1983) is an American professional wrestler, best known for his time with TNA Wrestlingand Ring of Honor (ROH). And for several independent promotions, including Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG) and Full Impact Pro (FIP). Richards has also worked internationally in Pro Wrestling Noah through ROH's involvement in the Global Professional Wrestling Alliance, a global organization of cooperative promotions that allow their competitors to travel abroad to other companies, and in New Japan Pro Wrestling. Richards is a former ROH World Champion. He is also an eight-time world tag team champion, having won the ROH World Tag Team Championship three times (once with Rocky Romero and twice with Eddie Edwards), as well as a two-time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion (with Rocky Romero) and the TNA World Tag Team Champion with Eddie Edwards. He has also won several titles in the Independent circuit, most notably the CZW World Heavyweight Championship, PWG World Championship, the FIP World Heavyweight Championship twice and the PWG World Tag Team Championship three times (with Super Dragon twice and Roderick Strong once). Richards was the winner of several tournaments that highlight the top performers of the United States, most notably East Coast Wrestling Association's (ECWA) Super 8 Tournament in 2006 and PWG's Battle of Los Angeles in the same year. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''14:59'' (Keylock) **Cloverleaf **''Creeping Death'' (Discus / sliding roundhouse kick to a kneeling opponent) **Cross armbreaker **''DR Driver'' / Tiger Driver '98 (Double underhook piledriver, sometimes from the second rope) **''DR Driver II'' (Double underhook brainbuster) **Folding powerbomb **Kimura with neckscissors **Sharpshooter **Shooting star press *'Signature moves' **Ankle lock **Backbreaker **Diving leg drop **Double knee backbreaker **Fireman's carry gutbuster **''Horse Collar'' (Over the shoulder single leg Boston crab) **''Invader'' (Diving double foot stomp) **Lariat **Multiple kick variations ***''Alarm Clock'' / Go 2 Sleep II (Pop-up roundhouse to the opponent's midsection) ***''Damage Reflex'' (Handspring enzuigiri) ***Drop, sometimes from the top rope or while springboarding ***Multiple shoot, sometimes to a seated opponent **Multiple suplex variations ***German, sometimes from the top rope ***Saito ***Snap ***Tiger **Running elbow smash to a cornered opponent **Running powerslam **Running sitout powerbomb **Snap DDT **STO **Suicide dive *'Managers' **Angelina Love **Dave Prazak **Larry Sweeney **Mr. Milo Beasley **Sara Del Rey **Shane Hagadorn *'Nicknames' **"The Lone Wolf" **"The Hunter" **"The American Wolf" *'Entrance themes' **'Independent circuit' ***"Runnin' with the Devil" by Van Halen ***"Charisma" by W.A.S.P. **'Ring of Honor' ***"Runnin' with the Devil" by Van Halen ***"Hit the Floor" by Linkin Park ***"Charisma" by W.A.S.P. ***"Rime of the Ancient Mariner" by Iron Maiden (used as a member of The American Wolves) ***"That Girl" by Iron Maiden ***"Clutch" by Andrew Peacock & Barrie Gledden (used as a member of The American Wolves) ***"Lo Que Pasó, Pasó" by Daddy Yankee (used as a member of No Remorse Corps) ***"See You Hell" by Grim Reaper **'EVOLVE Wrestling' ***"Bad News" by Ligiea **'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / IMPACT Wrestling' ***"Force of Nature" (Instrumental) by Dale Oliver (used as a member of The Wolves) ***"Force of Nature" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of The Wolves) ***"Eyes of the Hunter" by Dale Oliver Championships and accomplishments *'605 Championship Wrestling' **605 Championship (1 time) *'All Star Wrestling (West Virginia)' **ASW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'DEFY Wrestling' **DEFY 8xGP Championship (1 time) **DEFY 8xGP Championship Tournament (2017) *'East Coast Wrestling Association' **10th Annual ECWA Super 8 Tournament (2006) *'Full Impact Pro' **FIP World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **Eddie Graham Memorial Battle Of The Belts (2009) **Jeff Peterson Memorial Cup (2009) *'FutureShock Wrestling' **FSW Championship (1 time) *'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Rocky Romero *'Prestige Championship Wrestling' **PCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) *'Pinnacle Pro Wrestling' **Pinnacle Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Tony Kozina *'Pro Wrestling Eclipse' **PWE Open Weight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Championship (1 time) **PWG World Tag Team Championship (3 times) – Super Dragon (2) and Roderick Strong (1) **Battle of Los Angeles (2006) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Ranked #7 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2012 *'Pro Wrestling Prestige' **PWP Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Kyle O'Reilly *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Championship (1 time) **ROH World Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Rocky Romero (1) and Eddie Edwards (2) *''SoCal Uncensored'' **Match of the Year (2006) with Super Dragon vs. Roderick Strong and Jack Evans, March 4, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla *'Southside Wrestling Entertainment' **SWE Speed King Championship (1 time) *'Squared Circle Wrestling' **2CW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Eddie Edwards *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA World Tag Team Championship (5 times) – with Eddie Edwards **TNA World Cup (2015) – with Jeff Hardy, Gunner, Gail Kim, Rockstar Spud and Crazzy Steve **Tag Team of the Year (2014) with Eddie Edwards **Match of the Year (2014) The Wolves vs. The Hardys vs. Team 3D (on Impact Wrestling, October 8) *'Top Ranked Wrestling' **TRW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **Most Outstanding Wrestler (2011) **Tag Team of the Year (2009) with Eddie Edwards *'Wrestling Superstar' **Wrestling Superstar Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Eddie Edwards Category:Alumni